Prisao
by alprado
Summary: Um prisioneiro solto, vingativo, vai atrás do Grissom.
1. Chapter 1

PRISÃO

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens CSI me pertencem ou qualquer das características dentro desta.

Autoria: alprado

Gênero: NC-17 – M

Sumário: um acontecimento estranho coloca a equipe do CSI correndo contra o tempo para salvar um deles.

(Cap1)

28 anos atrás

Era seu primeiro caso como legista, dizem que o primeiro caso a gente não esquece, mas era pela atrocidade cometida com a vítima que ele não esqueceu. Ela foi encontrada na mata ao redor do parque, estava amarrada com arame farpado nas pernas e nas mãos, o rosto desfigurado, marcas de perfuração e queimaduras pelo corpo todo. Quase não acreditou quando consegui uma digital nas costas e fios de cabelo presos nas mãos dela. Conseguiram prender o homem chamado John McNeal, todas as evidências apontavam para ele, foi julgado e sentenciado a prisão perpétua.

2006

Ele olhou o sol pela janela de vidro, não se cansava de olhar a paisagem, foram 28 anos longe de sentir o ar fresco. Conseguiu sua liberdade condicional a poucos dias e soube que já estavam tentando suspendê-la. Resolveu que não voltaria para a cadeia, então com o dinheiro que havia juntado esses anos mais o que estava numa conta especial comprou uma nova identidade. Assim morreu John McNeal e nasceu Roderick Allans, saiu de Los Angeles e foi atrás dos 5 homens que o prenderam().

Tirando o primeiro, cada um teria sua morte anunciada pelo outro. Tudo foi bem planejado, agora era hora de por em prática. Soube que estavam em Las Vegas e que apenas um deles ainda trabalhava no Laboratório de Criminalística.

Chegou com a manhã e se hospedou em um hotel barato, para colocar seu plano em prática teria que comprar ou alugar um casa, grande, afastada, e contratar segurança, de preferência, ex-detentos que fariam tudo que o ele pedisse.

A casa foi comprada no dia seguinte, era maravilhosa, tinha 5 quartos, 4 banheiros, uma banheira de hidromassagem, garagem ampla para 5 carros, piscina, um terreno bem grande e cuidado, o portão ficava bem longe da casa e principalmente, um porão bem fechado. Contratou 6 antigos colegas da prisão, cada um ganhou um identidade nova e uma promessa que quando tudo acabasse, eles receberiam um boa grana e estariam livres.

O primeiro homem foi Michael Stelph, na época da prisão, era o policial encarregado do interrogatório. Ele foi seqüestrado no inicio da manhã. Dizendo que era uma entrega especial eles o atraíram para fora de casa e enquanto ele assinava o recibo, um deles passou por trás dele e colocou um lenço com fluotante que o fez desmaiar.

Chegando na casa, foram direto ao porão. Ele foi amarrado numa cadeira com as mãos para trás, os pés separados e uma corda passando pelo seu abdômen. Ficou gritando por horas: _o que vocês querem de mim? Eu lhe dou tudo que tenho mas me deixe viver._ Até que ele apareceu com uma lanterna na mão, jogando luz no rosto dele.

"Quem é você?"

"Não me reconhece?" Colocou luz no seu próprio rosto quando falou isso.

"Você? Como conseguiu fugir?"

"Isso não é da sua conta", começou a bater nele. Com toda sua força e ira. No rosto, nos braços, no abdômen, nas laterais, até cansar.

Depois ofegante e bastante suado, olhou para o seu prêmio. Pegou a câmera e falou:

"Agora você vai ler isto que está escrito aqui"

Michael estava com o corpo dolorido e um olho inchado, nas pernas foi colocado um papel que ele leu devagar:

"O próximo será Steve Price, nada vai me impedir".

"De novo e mais alto".

"O próximo será Steve Price, nada vai me impedir".

Ainda segurando a câmera com a mão direita, ele pegou sua arma mirou na perna dele e atirou bem no joelho. Michael gritou e continuou gritando enquanto ele saia andando e filmando.

Primeira fita pronta, agora faltavam 4.

Estavam reunidos na sala de reuniões: Nick, Sara e Greg sentados do lado direito da mesa, do outro lado, Warrick, Brass, Ecklie e o agente do FBI Thomas McFuller.

"Estamos prontos", falou Ecklie. Brass olhou para ele com seu ar sarcástico.

"Falta o Grissom"

"Vamos começar sem ele", falou McFuller.

Ele começou explicando o que aconteceu a um mês atrás quando o policial aposentado Michael Stelph foi raptado, torturado e morto. Eles tinham recebido uma fita anunciando o próximo seqüestro que ocorreu no mesmo dia da entrega claro que não conseguiram impedir e fora assim os próximos 3: Steve Price, Allie MacNoal e Preston Calw. Este último não tinha recebido a fita dele. Faltavam poucas horas.

"O que temos aqui é um serial killer que está perseguindo determinadas pessoas: dois policiais, um advogado e um promotor. Temos uma lista com mais de 20 nomes, seu caso hoje é refinar esta lista o máximo possível".

Nesta hora entra um outro agente Max Gart e lhe entrega uma fita.

"Vamos assistir temos pouquíssimo tempo".

Ele colocou a fita e viram um Prestow Calw machucado, com vários cortes no peito, falando pausadamente.

"O próximo será Gilbert Grissom, nada vai me impedir".

Eles se olharam, ninguém falou nada por um minuto inteiro. Enquanto ele repetia a mensagem e viram Prestow levar um tiro na barriga. A pessoa que filmava foi se afastando enquanto ele ainda gritava.


	2. Chapter 2

(Cap2)

28 anos atrás

Quando foi preso ele negou tudo. Mas na sala de interrogatório, aquele rapazinho lhe mostrou suas digitais encontradas nela. Quis atacá-lo ali mas soube se controlar. Sabia que com a prisão perpétua teria uma chance de sair, iria atrás deles.

2006

Michael foi o primeiro, depois que ele atirou no joelho dele, esperou um dia inteiro para voltar lá. Encontrou-o fraco, tinha perdido muito sangue, estava sem água nem comida. Olhou a sua aquisição. Ninguém sabia dele e talvez depois que a fita fosse entregue ainda estaria no escuro. Riu. Matou-o no dia que mandou a fita para a central de polícia. O corpo dele só foi encontrado uma semana depois quando ele já tinha seqüestrado Steve Price.

Sara sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago quando ouviu o nome do Grissom. Nick gelou e lembrou de quando foi raptado. _Não, o Grissom não. _Brass saiu fazendo sinal para Catherine que estava indo para buscá-lo. Catherine pegou o telefone da sala, que era viva-voz, ligou para a casa do Gris. Tocou uma, duas, três. Eles ouviram o telefone tocar e ninguém atendeu. Ela desligou e tentou o celular. Tocou uma, duas,

"Grissom".

Eles respiram aliviados.

"Onde você está?"

"Saindo do prédio. Estou indo para o carro".

"Volte para casa imediatamente".

"Do que está falando?".

"Grissom. Confie em mim, volte para casa agora e espere até o Brass chegar ai".

Grissom não entendeu nada mas confiava nela. Deu meia volta e estava voltando.

"Ok, Cath. Estou voltando".

"Mantenha o celular ligado até chegar no apartamento".

"Sim, tenente".

Eles riram da piada, ele voltou com o celular ligado e eles podiam ouvir claramente do outro lado.

"Ei, você conhece Gilbert Grissom?"

"Sou eu".

"Tenho um pacote para você".

Ele se virou e viu um homem vestido num uniforme da FeDEX não achou nada estranho ele perguntar pelo nome pois devia ter ouvido ele atender o telefone.

"O senhor pode assinar aqui?"

"Ok".

De repente do nada vem um direita sobre o seu rosto e ele caiu, o celular ainda ligado caiu alguns centímetros dele, no laboratório todos estão apreensivos pois ouviram um baque seco.

"Segure ele enquanto eu pego o lenço", falou o homem que tinha lhe dado um soco.

"Pode deixar".

"O que vocês querem comigo?"

O segundo homem pegou um lenço e em instantes ele estava desacordado.

"Depressa, vamos levá-lo para o carro".

"Pegue pelas pernas".

Nick ligou para o celular do Brass avisando que ele estava em perigo. Enquanto Cath falava:

"Olá, alguém está por perto deste celular? Por favor, responda".

A Senhora Colley estava saindo quando ouviu alguém desesperado falando. Pegou o celular.

"Olá, sou Margareth Colley".

"A senhora pode me dizer se viu dois homens carregando um terceiro?"

"Eu vi, eles entraram num furgão preto com um risco verde em toda a lateral".

"A senhora não sabe me dizer a placa?"

"Desculpe, eu não notei".

"Ok. Por favor espere um carro da polícia que vai chegar ai. O detetive Brass irá falar com a senhora, certo?"

"Certo".

Catherine desligou o telefone e olhou para os colegas.

"Seja quem for. Conseguiu pegar ele".

"Vamos achá-lo, eu sei que vamos", falou Nick quando Sara completou.

"Eu só espero que seja com vida".

Conrad Ecklie tinha empalidecido, sabia que eles sempre corriam risco de vida neste trabalho, mas a este ponto ele nunca tinha pensado.

"Muito bem, temos uma lista de 20 nomes. Quanto mais cedo começarmos mais tempo teremos".

Warrick olhou para Ecklie e viu o medo estampado em seu rosto.

"Estamos falando de quanto tempo?"

Desta vez foi Thomas McFuller quem respondeu.

"Menos de 6 dias, pela necropsia dos corpos, é o tempo entre o rapto, a tortura e depois a morte".

Fez-se um silêncio mortal na sala.


	3. Chapter 3

(Cap3)

28 anos atrás

O mais jovem legista de Los Angeles foi recebido pelo governador. Eles conseguiram prender o maníaco que atacou no parque. Estavam nas manchetes que foi com o empenho de toda a polícia em particular do legista Gilbert Grissom.

2006

Estava com as evidências dos quatro casos que envolviam o rapto do Grissom. Pela forma de agir da pessoa logo que receberam a fita, o homem na fita devia estar morto e seu corpo provavelmente foi desovado em algum local. Estes três mortos estavam sendo reexaminados pelo Dr. Robbins, eles tinham nas mãos as necropsias feitas por outros legistas.

Nick pegou o primeiro e leu em voz alta.

"Nome: Michael Stelph, policial aposentado, levou um tiro no joelho, tinha marcas de violência em todo o corpo, perdeu bastante sangue, causa da morte: um tiro no pescoço".

Engoliu em seco. _Um tiro no pescoço mata em 99 dos casos_ Warrick pegou a outra pasta e leu:

"Nome: Steve Price, policial aposentado, levou um tiro nas mãos, marcas de violência em todo corpo, perdeu bastante sangue, causa da morte: um tiro no pescoço".

Greg pegou a última pasta.

"Nome: Allie MacNoal, advogado aposentado, levou um tiro no maxilar, marcas de violência em todo corpo, perdeu bastante sangue, causa da morte: um tiro na cabeça".

Desta vez foi à vez de Sara, reunindo algumas informações, falou:

"O que temos em comum entre esses três homens. Além de serem aposentados e uma ligação com criminosos. Dois policiais e um advogado. E o que sabemos deste Prestow Calw?"

"Ele foi promotor e estava aposentado", falou McFuller. "Ah, todos trabalharam em Los Angeles".

"Inclusive Grissom, ele começou lá", lembrou Catherine. "Precisamos achar todos os casos onde eles trabalharam".

Eles se dividiram: Warrick, Catherine e Sara ficaram na sala de reuniões com as evidências dos casos antigos, era um total de 15 caixas. Greg e Nick foram à sala de evidências e analisariam as outras três caixas dos casos atuais.

"Até mais. Nós nos vemos daqui a três horas", saiu Nick levando duas caixas e sendo seguido por Greg.

"Até", responderam os outros.

"Bom. Cinco caixas para cada um. Vamos lá", falou Warrick.

Nas próximas duas horas, ninguém falou nada, apenas leram e anotaram tudo que pudesse levar ao suspeito. Depois de cruzarem todos os dados encontram sete suspeitos, mas pegaram apenas os nomes dos que estavam com liberdade condicional. Warrick foi o primeiro a falar.

"Temos três nomes: Bird Dack, John McNeal e Max Storm. Foram condenados por homicídio e todos sentenciados a prisões perpétuas que obtiveram condicional este ano".

Catherine completou com o que tinha conseguido coletar:

"Todos eles foram presos pelos policiais e tiveram o mesmo advogado".

"O mesmo promotor do caso e o mesmo legista que testemunhou em todos eles".

Sara olhou para eles, pediu licença e foi ao banheiro. _Meu Deus, não permita que ele machuque o Griss_, chorou, ficou um tempo até se acalmar mais. Lavou o rosto e voltou à sala.

Grissom foi colocado no furgão, teve as mãos e os pés amarrados, colocaram uma mordaça na boca. Tudo para impedir que fugisse ou pedisse ajuda, depois o cobriram com um lençol branco. Foram direto pela auto-estrada para a casa do chefe. Ao chegarem a casa entraram na garagem coberta, o carro era de William Kirts e qualquer coisa ligada ao carro não estaria ligada diretamente a eles.

Tiraram-no e o colocaram no porão, como o chefe havia instruído amarrado, nos pés por uma corda e em cada mão por uma algema metálica da grossura de três dedos. Cada algema estava soldada a uma corrente que por sua vez eram erguidas por uma máquina através de um sistema de roldanas. Podiam deixar a pessoa no chão ou de pé, com os braços na forma de V.

Ele foi deixado deitado, acordou uma hora depois com a cabeça e o maxilar doendo. Viu que estava numa sala grande com as janelas todas tampadas, achou estranho a posição das janelas, muito altas para a sala. _A menos que estivesse num porão_.

Depois de algum tempo uma porta se abriu e um homem entrou trazendo uma lanterna na mão.

"Olá, Grissom".

Não reconheceu a voz, mas quando ele chegou perto imaginou estar vendo coisas.

"Você pegou prisão perpétua? Como saiu?"

"Liberdade Condicional Assistida. Só que eu fugi".

"Eles virão atrás de você".

"Eles. Quem? Ninguém sabe que sou eu!"

"Vão descobrir. Você não vai escapar impune".

O homem ligou a máquina e Griss ficou em pé, por assim dizer, só que seus pés não alcançavam o chão.

"Mas antes eu vou me divertir com você".

"Solte-me, senão vai se complicar ainda mais".

Ele riu da tentativa dele, colocou suas luvas de boxe e usou-o como se fosse um saco de pancadas. Grissom não gritou como os outros, agüentou os socos sem falar nada, segurou os maxilares com tanta força que estavam doendo. Depois de meia hora o outro cansou e parou.

"Eu sabia que com você teria que ser o último, era o mais jovem e agora é o mais forte".

Pegou uma garrafa de água pequena e bebeu na frente do Griss.

"Tome. Isso vai ser toda a água que terá".

Virou a garrafa na boca dele e deixou-o beber um pouco. Grissom tomou em goles pequenos, mantendo um pouco na boca para hidratá-la. O homem que ele conhecia por John ligou a máquina de novo e ele desceu lentamente até chegar ao chão de novo. Ali sentiu o frio do piso contra o seu corpo dolorido fazendo a dor acalmar um pouco. John saiu rindo.

Enquanto pensava o que significava _você teria que ser o último_. Sentiu seus olhos fecharem, talvez por cansaço talvez pela dor, antes de dormir seu pensamento voltou-se para Sara. _Que eu consigo de alguma maneira dizer a ela o quanto eu a amo e amarei sempre_.

Na sala de reuniões Sara tinha acabado de voltar quando sentiu uma angústia no peito. Como se algo estivesse errado. Passou pela sua cabeça as visões da mãe, do pai morto, do irmão. Pensou na sua própria prisão de vidro: _Mantenho afastados todos os que me amam, preciso mudar isso. Grissom onde está você?_


	4. Chapter 4

(Cap4)

28 anos atrás

Depois desta prisão todos olhavam para ele com mais respeito, agora a idade já não importava. Mostrou que queria fazer sempre o melhor, talvez por isso o laboratório de Las Vegas entrou em contato com ele. O suspeito foi julgado e cumpriria prisão perpétua. Um a menos para se preocupar.

2006

Greg e Nick voltaram à sala de reuniões, tinham cruzado os dados e estavam ansiosos para comunicar aos outros. Desta vez foi McFuller quem falou:

"Vamos mandar alguns homens até Los Angeles e verificar onde estão esses homens".

"Muito bem, vocês sabem o que fazer. Estarei na minha sala".

Ecklie e McFuller saíram. Eles se reuniram e na seqüência Warrick falou pela equipe da Sala e depois Nick.

"Temos três nomes: Bird Dack, John McNeal e Max Storm. Foram condenados por homicídio e todos sentenciados a prisões perpétuas que obtiveram condicional este ano".

"O que sabemos e o que o Doutor Robbins confirmou, é que ele os rapta, tortura durante seis dias e depois mata".

Sara olhou intrigada para o Nick.

"Como consegui concluir que o ciclo dele dura seis dias?"

"Pelas marcas de violência no corpo, cada um tem um profundidade e como tem seis tipos, sabemos o número de dias, além do mais, temos três corpos raptados por ele contendo as mesmas características".

Depois que respondeu, Nick suspirou e abaixou o rosto. Pensou no Griss e imaginou o que ele estava passando. Uma lágrima correu seu rosto. _Preciso encontrá-lo com vida!_

"O que faremos a seguir?", perguntou Greg.

Warrick deu um passo a frente como quem vai assumir o controle.

"Se ninguém se incomodar, eu acho que devemos procurar tudo que pudermos nas cenas dos raptos. Alguma pista que passou despercebida, alguém que viu o mesmo carro, e por falar nisso: onde está o Brass?"

Jim Brass chegou com diferença de dez minutos no local. A senhora Margareth Colley o aguardava.

"Olá, a senhora pode me contar tudo que viu aqui?"

"Vi dois homens bem grandes e fortes, um vestia um uniforme da FedEX e o outro estava de macacão preto, sem marca nenhuma. Eles estavam carregando um homem que parecia estar desacordado".

Ela parou um pouco, respirou e tentou lembrar dos outros detalhes.

"Levaram para o furgão preto com uma listra verde em toda a lateral que estava estacionado bem ali", apontou o dedo para frente do prédio. "Havia mais dois homens lá dentro, um atrás onde colocaram o que estava desacordado e outro no volante. Assim que eles entraram, fecharam a porta e saíram em alta velocidade na direção da auto-estrada".

Jim agradeceu-a, pegou o celular do Grissom e confirmou o alerta dado:

"Todas as viaturas deviam parar qualquer furgão preto com listra verde do lado, tratava-se de um seqüestro".

Ele olhou ao redor, não havia nada que dissesse que ali houve um rapto, voltou para central. Tentou ser otimista e pensou que era um rapto apenas e não tinha nada a ver com a fita. Antes disso ligou para Ellie, queria apenas ouvir sua voz, ela não estava em casa. Ele pensou: _Meus Deus. Que prisão é essa que me encontro. Não consigo me relacionar com a minha filha_.

Grissom acordou e viu que era noite. Consegui sentar-se e resolveu que ia marcar o chão de alguma forma, pegou a algema e conseguiu riscar um G. _Isto servirá para contar os dias, e quem sabe para descobrirem o que aconteceu aqui._ Cansado e com fome voltou a dormir. Foi seu primeiro dia no cativeiro.


	5. Chapter 5

(Cap5)

28 anos atrás

Foi preciso muita coragem para sair de Los Angeles. Mas naquele momento era a coisa certa a ser feita, eles lhe propuseram dar as condições de trabalho excelentes e ele que levaria o nome do laboratório ao reconhecimento.

2006

Warrick tinha acabado de perguntar quando Jim entrou na sala.

"Nenhuma viatura viu o tal furgão e não temos imagem dela na auto-estrada. Apesar da direção que a Senhora Colley nos mostrou, mas havia um desvio para outra estrada".

"Significa que pelo menos eles não saíram de Vegas".

"Não. Significa que não saíram pela rodovia principal, mas podem pegar outra estrada secundária".

"Droga. Não sabemos nem se estão aqui", falou um Warrick irritado, porque não tinham nenhuma pista de onde o Griss podia estar. Catherine olhou para os dois e falou.

"Acho que devemos nos acalmar e continuar com o plano de ação que você propôs".

"Certo. Somos 5 e temos 4 locais, digo 5 para investigar".

Brass lembrou que acabou de chegar do apartamento do Grissom e não havia nada na entrada que indicasse o que aconteceu.

"Tudo bem, mesmo assim analisaremos todos", falou Warrick, "temos o seguinte: Michael Stelph e Steve Price moravam na Strip. O primeiro numa casa no sudeste e outro num apartamento no centro, Allie MacNoal tinha uma casa na Lake Mead Boulevard no norte e Prestow Calw uma casa na Desert Inn Rd em Winchester".

Sara pediu para ficar com o apartamento do Grissom.

"Tudo bem. Cada um pega uma pasta e vai ao local. Nós devemos voltar aqui ", olhou no relógio, "em quatro horas, certo?"

"Certo", todos responderam

Como eram 5 endereços diferentes, cada um pegou um carro e munidos de seus equipamentos foram achar alguma evidência que podia ter passado despercebida. Brass ficou na central aguardando notícias de Los Angeles.

Nick foi no primeiro. Não achou nada de estranho e como ele morava sozinho tirou as digitais da porta. Notou que na porta havia um olho mágico que estava quebrado. _Quanto tempo será que está assim? _Resolveu caminhar um pouco e falar com os vizinhos.

Greg foi no local onde Steve havia sido seqüestrado: era um prédio antigo e baixo, ele morava no térreo. Na frente não havia nada, chegou perto da porta e encontrou uma fibra estranha no tapete. Colocou-a em um plástico e tocou a campainha para falar com o sindico.

"Boa tarde, eu sou Greg Sanders do Laboratório de Criminalística, eu gostaria de saber alguma coisa sobre o morador Steve Price".

"Era um bom vizinho, não incomodava ninguém. Soube que ele foi raptado".

"Sabe mais alguma coisa do rapto?"

"Não, mas a fofoqueira do 1º andar deve saber. Fale com Samantha Ribas do 11-B"

Greg ficou alegre por que as fofoqueiras sempre prestam mais atenção que os outros.

"Boa tarde, eu sou Greg Sanders do Laboratório de Criminalística, poderia falar com Samantha Ribas?"

"Sou eu".

"Você sabe alguma coisa do rapto do seu vizinho?"

"O policial aposentado. Ele foi pego por dois homens e colocado num furgão preto com listra verde".

"Você não anotou a placa?"

"Eu tenho miopia, então peguei o binóculo para ter certeza do que estava vendo".

"Claro, e daí?"

"Bom tinha dois números iguais no inicio e no fim e que não era zero. Depois vinha o um, as letras eram X e J depois um quatro. É o que eu lembro".

"Obrigada, Senhora Ribas. Pode ser que venha a ser chamada para depor, certo?"

"Certo".

"Até mais".

"Tchau".

Greg anotou tudo que ela falou, tinha um quantidade de placas para examinar com aquelas condições. Mas agora tinha um linha para pesquisar, voltou ao laboratório.

Catherine foi na casa do advogado, norte de Vegas. Bonita, grande e com dois carros na garagem. _Como será que está a família dele?_ . Na frente da casa notou um moderno sistema de segurança por câmera(). Nada do lado de fora, tocou a campainha.

"Olá, quem é?" falou a voz de dentro da casa pelo interfone.

"Sou Catherine Willows, do Laboratório de Criminalística, gostaria de falar sobre o rapto de Allie MacNoal".

A porta abriu e Catherine viu uma menina de uns 10 anos.

"Minha mãe está ao telefone, você pode entrar".

"Obrigada. Qual o seu nome?"

"Rakel MacNoal".

"E Allie era seu .."

"Meu pai".

"Ah, sinto muito".

Uma mulher veio em sua direção. Ela estava de preto e aparentava ser mais nova do que pretendia.

"Muito prazer, sou Roxanne MacNoal e você veio falar sobre?"

"Catherine Willows, Criminalística. Sobre o rapto do seu marido".

"Sente-se".

Elas conversaram sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia, o único fato diferente foi a entrega de um pacote por alguém de uniforme da FeDeX. Depois disso, nada. Nenhum telefonema. Estivera no necrotério para reconhecer o marido.

"Ele estava muito machucado. Por que fizeram isso com ele?"

"Não sabemos ainda, mas vamos descobrir".

Catherine agradeceu e saiu. Antes pensou em si mesma, na prisão que se colocara: _Casar com Ed não foi um problema, ele era o problema e eu não notei. Agora eu tenho que aprender a viver sem a sombra dele me atormentando._

Warrick estava em frente a casa de Prestow Calw, a família dele foi avisada sobre a fita e estavam por todos os lados. Não sabiam se estava vivo ou morto. Como não conseguiu achar nada ali voltou para a central.

Sara encostou o carro na frente do prédio do Griss. Olhou com tristeza, ele não estava ali e corria perigo. Saiu do carro e perto do meio fio encontrou um lenço caído. _Ah, tomara que seja o que eles usaram_. Seu olfato lhe indicou fluotante, colocou as luvas e pegou o lenço e guardo-o em um saco transparente. Não havia mais nada, mas era um bom começo.

Já estava escurecendo quando todos se encontraram na sala de reuniões. Cada um falou do que tinha conseguido enquanto Brass escutava.

Nick descobriu pelos vizinhos que Michael era um solitário e que o olho mágico estava quebrado a mais de um ano

Greg que havia quatro furgões com as mesmas características dadas. Isto por que não tinha a placa certa.

Catherine que um uniforme da FeDeX tinha sido roubado de uma loja há mais ou menos dois meses e que o tamanho era para um homem de estatura média.

Warrick não encontrou nada, nem o corpo tinha sido encontrado ainda.

Sara encontrou um lenço e digitais de John Jerm, preso por assalto e em liberdade condicional a dois meses.

Então foi a vez do Brass.

"Os homens que foram a Los Angeles procurando os três suspeitos mandaram um fax, encontraram dois dos suspeitos. Um estava no necrotério e outro trabalha numa loja de conveniências. Apenas um deles não compareceu a visita do agente: John McNeal".

"Bom, agora temos mais cinco: quatro com os furgões e John Jerm".

"Vou mandar investigar os nomes que o Greg me passou e o endereço deste último, Warrick".

"Obrigado".

Brass saiu e Warrick olhou para a equipe. Todos estavam cansados e sabia que deviam descansar.

"Bom, precisamos decidir quem vai para casa agora descansar".

"Não eu", vou tudo que ouviu.

"Pessoal, precisamos descansar para que nossas mentes fiquem mais alertas".

"Tudo bem, eu vou para casa ver Lindsey e descanso um pouco".

"Eu também, vou tomar um banho e descansar. Volto depois", falou Nick.

"Certo, Greg e Sara vão pesquisar mais sobre os donos dos furgões no banco de dados da polícia. Eu vou falar com a equipe que está procurando o Prestow Calw".

Saíram todos, não havia muito para fazer agora. Precisavam reunir mais informações.

Grissom acordou e sentou no chão. A luz do sol entrava pelas poucas janelas que estavam descobertas mostrando uma área grande 12 metros por 20 metros, ele estimou, a casa acima deve ser maior ainda. _Por que ele tendo conseguido tanto dinheiro resolveu usá-lo para se vingar. Quantos teriam sido antes dele?_

A porta se abriu e entraram duas pessoas, uma delas ele reconheceu como sendo o homem que estava de uniforme.

"Olá, queremos falar com você", falou baixo "Mas **ele** não pode saber".

"Tudo bem, ele não vai saber", respondeu Griss.

"Nós queremos saber se testemunharia a nosso favor?"

Grissom não sabia se eles estavam do seu lado ou não, resolveu ser sincero.

"Não poderia testemunhar a favor do rapto".

"Não é sobre isso. É sobre o que está acontecendo aqui".

"Nós não temos nada com isso", retrucou o outro.

"Mas vocês o estão ajudando".

"Ele era sensato, agora está louco. Só pensa em vingança".

"Solte-me e posso arranjar um acordo para vocês testemunharem contra ele".

"Não podemos soltá-lo. Estamos presos aqui também".

"E como querem que eu testemunhe por vocês?"

"Podemos tentar ligar para alguém. Quando ele sai deixa tudo trancado mas se ele estiver aqui com você podemos ter uma chance de ligar sem que ele saiba".

Grissom pensou um instante, poderia ser sua única chance.

"Certo. Eu testemunho a seu favor. Quero que ligue para o detetive Brass, só ele, certo?"

Ele lhes deu o celular do Brass, na primeira oportunidade que eles tivessem ligariam para ele. Saíram, depois de alguns minutos outro voltou e lhe trouxe um sanduíche e um copo de leite. O copo ele teve que tomar pois não poderia deixá-lo ali, falou, Grissom agradeceu, tomou o leite e escondeu o sanduíche. Comeria aos poucos.

() Catherine levou as fitas de Roxanne para Archie ver se conseguia isolar suspeitos. Até o momento não tinha conseguido ele não tinha encontrado nada.


	6. Chapter 6

(Cap6)

28 anos atrás

Ao chegar ao laboratório, ganhou um espaço onde podia fazer suas experiências. Queria construir uma fazenda de corpos para estudo, mas precisava de dinheiro. Como estava em Vegas fez como todo mundo, foi jogar para ganhar dinheiro. Escolheu o pôquer. Ganhou o suficiente para montar a fazenda e não se preocupar tanto se o salário não fosse muito alto, depois disso voltou-se apenas ao trabalho.

2006

A pouca comida que tinha lhe fez ganhar forças junto com a possibilidade de avisarem o Brass, lhe deu nova energia. Não guardou nada, pois o homem poderia lhe revistar e se desconfiasse dos seus empregados ele não teria chance nenhuma.

Enquanto isso Archie olhava as três fitas que Catherine trouxe da casa de Allie MacNoal. Encontrou a parte onde ele foi seqüestrado e estava isolando as pessoas. O carro não foi filmado pois estava mais longe, mas um deles podia ser visto claramente. Ele marcou a imagem, imprimiu-a e foi atrás de Catherine.

"Cath. Consegui uma imagem boa".

"Que boa noticia, Archie".

Mostra-lhe a foto.

"Este é um dos homens que o seqüestrou".

Catherine viu o rosto e reconheceu-o.

"Eu prendi ele, tentativa de assalto numa loja de conveniência, acho que se chama: Nexis. Morris Nexis"

"Vamos verificar no banco de dados e confrontamos as imagens".

"Certo".

Grissom estava dormindo quando John McNeal voltou. Trazia uma parafernália elétrica consigo montes de fios com a ponta descascada e esparadrapos. John olhou-o com curiosidade, teve o cuidado de ler sobre dor, acunputura e até comprou umas agulhas. Com os outros tinha perdido dois dias nisso, faria com ele de uma vez só.

"Olá, belo adormecido".

Griss acordou assustado. Mas logo foi içado pela máquina e desta vez ele lhe amarrou também os pés para que não se mexesse.

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Você verá, ou melhor, sentirá".

Ele abriu um papel e localizou seis pontos nas costas do Grissom, cada ponto recebeu um fio, colocado na pele e preso por um esparadrapo. Depois colocou mais quatro: joelhos e calcanhares.

Grissom tentou se mexer para evitar que os fios ficassem grudados, mas não conseguiu soltá-los. John foi até a máquina e ligou todos os fios. Pegou um caixa com agulhas de acunputura, tinha apenas seis então escolheu os joelhos e os pontos das costas e em cada um deles enfiou a agulha até quase a metade.

"Ai".

Um grito para cada agulhada que levou. A dor parecia se irradiar daqueles pontos para o resto do corpo, latejava, até para respirar estava doendo.

"Bom, agora eu estou pronto para ver o que vai acontecer".

Voltou a máquina e desta vez ligou-a. Uma corrente de 10mA percorreu o corpo do Grissom, fazendo que ele se contraísse e gritasse, apesar de não sair a voz, fico ofegante. O corpo inteiro tremia, não conseguia respirar direito. Por fim, John desligou a máquina não queria matá-lo ainda.

Grissom estava exausto, sua respiração era pesada, seu corpo estava gelado e parecia ainda ter corrente elétrica correndo por ele. O homem se aproximou e tirou as agulhas. De novo a dor, os gritos. Tirou os fios e baixou-o. Ele ficou no chão sem conseguir se mexer, nenhuma parte do corpo estava lhe respondendo. Simplesmente ficou como tinha sido abaixado, deitado de barriga para baixo, com a metade direita do rosto no chão.

"Até amanhã, guardei uma surpresa para você".

Saiu, fechou a porta e ele pode ouvir as risadas. O cansaço por fim o venceu, ele dormiu apesar da dor que sentia.

Warrick entrou em contato com os agentes do FBI que procuravam Prestow Calw, haviam encontrado um corpo no Deserto de Red Rock Canyon.

"Eu e o Greg vamos até lá".

Eles chegaram e viram que alguém estava com muita pressa, pelas marcas de pneus deixadas. Greg fotografou para compará-las no banco de dados. Chegando perto do agente Terence Klind.

"Tem certeza que é o nosso homem".

"Ele tem uma cicatriz no braço esquerdo devido a uma cirurgia e uma tatuagem nas costas na forma de dragão, só pode ser ele".

Mostrou a tatuagem e a cicatriz no braço. Warrick se aproximou e falou.

"É. Dificilmente duas pessoas teriam essas mesmas características".

"Certo. Vamos nós concentrar com o que temos aqui. Podem levar o corpo e peçam Dr. Robbins que o examine antes dos outros. Este tem prioridade".

Enquanto levavam o corpo, eles notaram que havia um bilhete amassado embaixo do corpo, como se alguém tivesse escondido ali. Nenhuma outra evidência. Voltaram ao laboratório.

agulhas acunputura urlhttp/img387.imageshack.us/img387/8630/agulhasacunputura15jj.jpg/url

pontos usados urlhttp/img267.imageshack.us/img267/8621/pontosdor6cs.gif/url

site de informaçoes http/www.dfi.ccet.ufms.br/gaecim/fevereiro97.htm

bilhete urlhttp/img359.imageshack.us/img359/4816/bilhete14nh.jpg/url


	7. Chapter 7

(Cap7)

2006

Ele acordou todo dolorido. Colocou as mãos no chão e tentou se levantar, mas quando foi firmar os joelhos sentiu uma dor tão aguda como se um prego tivesse sido enfiado nele. Gritou e caiu novamente. Conseguiu virar e ficou de costas, quieto, esperando a dor passar.

Eles aproveitaram enquanto ele estava torturando-o e foram até o escritório dele. Era o único lugar da casa onde estava o telefone. Um deles ficou vigiando a porta e o outro foi ligar.

"Caiu na caixa postal".

"Deixe um recado. Pode ser que a gente não consiga mais ligar de novo".

"Pronto. Vamos".

Eles saem procurando não tirar nada do lugar, mas não viram a câmera escondida em cima da porta que filmou tudo o que passou ali.

Brass estava chegando de uma prisão quando viu que seu celular estava sem bateria. Passou em sua sala, deixou-o carregando e foi até a sala de reuniões.

Nick foi para casa e tentou descansar. Não conseguiu parar de pensar que o Grissom estava sendo torturado. Pensou no que tinha lhe acontecido. _Que prisão em que eu me coloquei. Quero melhorar e não consigo procurar ajuda desde daquela vez que fui abusado. Preciso superar isso._ Voltou ao laboratório.

Sara tinha eliminado dois dos quatro furgões suspeitos. Eles pertenciam ao frigorífico agora e estavam pintados de branco a mais de seis meses. Faltavam mais dois quando Nick chegou para ajudá-la.

"Você não devia estar em casa descansado?"

"Tomei um bom banho e não conseguia dormir mesmo. Melhor vim ajudar do que tomar remédio para dormir".

"Está certo. Temos esses dois: William Kirts mora em Lauglin e Maxwell Smart mora em Henderson".

"Vamos verificar primeiro o senhor Smart".

"Ok".

Enquanto isso Warrick e Greg chegaram ao laboratório e encontraram Catherine. Ela também não conseguiu descansar, não com o Grissom desaparecido.

"Olá rapazes. Soube que acharam um corpo".

"E um bilhete também".

Falou Warrick, mostrando a evidência em um saco plástico transparente.

"Vou analisar para ver se encontro digitais"

"Eu vou verificar o banco de dados para esta marca de pneu".

"Bom, eu vou com você Warrick. Depois veremos o corpo".

"Greg, sala de reuniões daqui a uma hora".

"Certo".

Enquanto eles foram analisar as digitais, o Doutor Robbins limpou o corpo e o preparou para a necropsia. As digitais eram de Adam Seirly, condenado por assalto e estava em liberdade condicional. Catherine ficou indignada.

"Bom, muito bom. Temos quatro suspeitos, todos em liberdade condicional, e ninguém sabe onde eles estão".

"Nós sabemos, junto com o Grissom".

Ele também não gostou da notícia. Mas pelo menos sabiam quem eram os envolvidos.

"Vamos até o necrotério".

Quando entraram o Doutor tinha acabado de começar.

"Olá, Al'.

"Podemos acompanhar?"

"Claro".

O doutor começa a gravar:

_Homem, caucasiano, 58 anos, estatura 1,80m, peso 98 Kilos. Marcas roxas por todo o corpo, olho direito inchado. Sinais de espancamento. Nas mãos havia abrasões de 4 cm, parecem ser de algemas. Um furo no abdômen, com sinais de pólvora, indicando um tiro de curta distância. Nos joelhos, calcalhares e em seis pontos das costas havia sinais de queimaduras, todas do mesmo tipo e profundidade, indicavam que foram feitas ao mesmo tempo._

Warrick o interrompeu por um instante.

"Como poderiam ser feitas essas dez marcas?"

"Teria que analisar a pele embaixo desta e verificar a extensão. Pela minha experiência: choques elétricos usando algum tipo de fio e grudado na pele".

Warrick gelou, Catherine fechou os olhos e depois disse.

"O senhor pode estimar quanto tempo faz?"

"Pela cicatrização, eu diria que uns oito dias".

"Isto daria, oito menos seis, que foi no segundo dia".

"Sim. No caso do Griss, seria hoje", falou Robbins com a voz embargada.

Warrick olhou para o doutor e pensou _Caramba, eu pensando que o meu maior problema foi meu casamento as pressas. Agora não quero magoá-la mas também não quero mais ficar com ela.Minha prisão é bem mais suave do que está sendo a do Griss._

Catherine ouviu o que o doutor disse, pensou que nesse mesmo instante ele poderia estar recebendo choques. Uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto. Simplesmente saiu e foi até a sala do Grissom. Olhou para os vidros contendo as espécies e troféus dele, sentou-se na frente da mesa vazia e chorou.

John McNeal saiu do porão rindo como sempre e voltou ao seu escritório. Ligou a tevê e passou as últimas imagens gravadas. Viu dois dos seus homens ligando para alguém. Resolveu que era hora de despachá-los.


	8. Chapter 8

(Cap8)

2006

Ele sabia que Morris Nexis e John Jern não eram de confiança. Esperaria depois que jogassem o corpo do Grissom para lhes dar o que mereciam. Por hoje, apenas ficaria mais atento e resolveu adiantar seus planos.

Eles esperaram que ele subisse e foram falar com Grissom. Ele estava caído no chão, eles ajudaram ele a se sentar, deram-lhe um pouco de água. Não conseguiu comer nada.

"Olá, nós não conseguimos falar com seu colega mas deixamos uma mensagem no celular".

Grissom olhou para eles e concordou com a cabeça.

"Fizeram bem. Pode arranjar um papel e caneta para mim, eu gostaria de escrever uma carta para que vocês enviem ao Brass. Vocês conseguem?".

"Acho que sim, hoje é dia de correio. Ele coloca cartas e nem olha para elas".

"Certo".

Um deles saiu e trouxe papel e caneta para ele escrever. Grissom perguntou o nome do chefe deles, depois escreveu a carta, colocou-a em um envelope com o nome do Brass, o endereço do laboratório e entregou a eles. Morris Nexis saiu e colocou a carta junto com as correspondências do chefe. Sabia que depois que ele selava elas, dificilmente olhava de novo. Esperava que chegasse logo.

Ele nem notou que havia uma carta a mais, colocou-as todas no correio. Depois voltou e fez compras, trouxe consigo bastante carvão para acender uma churrasqueira.

Eles saíram e ele ficou sentado. Sentindo um pouco de dor, tentou comer o pão que eles lhe trouxeram, não podia deixar que ele visse. Depois deitou-se e dormiu um pouco.

Nick e Sara foram até a casa do Senhor Smart. Ele os recebem muito bem, perguntaram sobre seu furgão.

"Sim, tem um furgão. Mas ele está na oficina a uns 3 meses para um reforma completa".

"Pode nos dar o endereço da oficina, para confirmarmos"

"Claro"

"O senhor também mudou a cor?"

"Sim, para um verde oliva".

Entregou o cartão da oficina e eles se despediram.

"Bom agora falta o de Laughlin"

"Vamos direto ou voltamos ao laboratório?"

"Voltamos ao laboratório e confirmamos a oficina, depois vamos lá".

Brass encontrou Greg passando os pneus pelo banco de dados. Eram pneus de furgão e tinha uma característica diferente, havia uma listra.

"Se encontrarmos o furgão, posso dizer se foi ele quem jogou o corpo ou não".

"Ótimo, só falta achar o carro".

Brass falou meio sem esperança e voltou a sua sala. Nem olhou para o celular, apenas ficou olhando a foto da filha e esperando alguma novidade.

Warrick saiu atrás de Catherine e viu que ela tinha ido a sala do chefe. Ficou do lado dela e a abraçou. Depois se lembrou que o bilhete dizia sobre uma casa em Lauglin.

"Vamos pesquisar ver se tem algum dos suspeitos nas redondezas de Lauglin".

"Certo, vamos tentar".

O doutor Robbins continuou a necropsia depois que eles saíram. Sentiu-se cansado, pensando no amigo sofrendo tanto quanto o corpo em cima da mesa.

_Nas costas, na altura da cintura, havia uma marca de queimadura mais profunda. Parecia um M marcado na pele do homem. Parece que o suspeito usou um ferro para marcar. Esta era a marca mais recente, provavelmente a última tortura antes da morte._

Robbins terminou suas anotações e levou para Warrick.

Ele voltou mais tarde, estava com sacos de carvão e uma churrasqueira portátil. Acendeu-a e colocou dois ferros nos carvões para esquentar. Grissom gelou, entendia o que ele ia fazer, ia marcá-lo a ferro. Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu.

"Não adianta, não vai fugir de mim. Nem você, nem eles".

Ao ouvir isto, ele sabia que ele tinha descoberto eles. _Será que ele achou a carta? O que será que fez com eles?_ Mas evitou ao máximo demostrar que sabia, fingiu surpresa.

"Não sei do que está falando. E qualquer pessoa no meu lugar tentaria fugir".

"Sabe do que estou falando. Mas não vai poder avisá-los, e eles nem desconfiam".

_Do jeito que ele falou, sabia que pelo menos ainda estavam vivos e quem sabe Brass vai ouvir a mensagem_, pensou e manteve uma esperança no coração. Enquanto os ferros aqueciam.

"Vou deixar minha marca em você, assim terão 5 corpos com as mesmas evidências".

Colocou uma luva grossa na mão e pegou um dos ferros, parecia um M e se aproximou das costas do Griss. Encostou por uns 2 minutos, tempo suficiente para ele gritar de dor e desmaiar.

Esperou ele acordar novamente para pegar o outro ferro, desta vez era um J, colocou-a do lado do M, novamente ele gritou e desmaiou. Ele saiu deixando ele pendurado, pretendia voltar logo para acabar com isso.

Na central, um funcionário entregou para o Brass uma carta com a letra do Griss. Ele abriu, leu-a e chorou. Como havia conselhos para todos, chamou-os na sala de reuniões, pegou seu celular e pôs no bolso.

Todos foram chamados a sala de reuniões. Brass já estava lá, junto com o Dr. Robbins, Ecklie e o agente McFuller. Depois chegaram Warrick, Catherine e Greg. Sara e Nick estavam chegando no laboratório e foram direto para a sala.

"Recebi esta carta e gostaria de ler em voz alta pois tem mensagem para todos".

Depois que ele leu, todos estavam bastante comovidos e mais decididos ainda de encontrar o tal homem. Brass notou que tem uma mensagem de voz, ele escutou-a e ligou nas caixas de som para todos ouvirem.

"Silêncio. Escutem" .

"_Socorro. Ele está louco e vai matar a todos nós. Seu colega Grissom ainda está vivo, precisam nos ajudar. Estamos na Lauglin, perto do Lake Mohave. Numa casa branca no fim da rua"._

Eles ficaram apreensivos. Warrick foi o primeiro a falar.

"Nós encontramos um bilhete no corpo do Prestow, era um pedido de socorro e fala sobre uma casa. Exatamente como nesta mensagem".

Sara lembrou do que eles tinham.

"Nós temos um suspeito, só não sabemos se a casa é branca. William Kirts tem um furgão que corresponde as característica e mora em Lauglin".

"Vou conseguir um mandato, vamos direto para lá. Chamem uma equipe de paramédicos para irem juntos".

Saíram em comboio. Greg, Sara e Nick foram no Tahoe, Catherine, Warrick e Brass no Taurus. Mais dois carros de polícia atrás e uma ambulância.

Ao chegarem lá, notaram que a casa era azul. Mesmo assim desceram, Brass e dois policiais foram na frente.

A casa estava aberta. Um policial foi para a sala e cozinha e outro para os quartos.

"Limpo".

"Detetive, tem um corpo aqui".

Brass entrou e foi até eles. Um corpo caído na cama, com um tiro na cabeça, ao lado dele havia uma carteira de motorista: William Kirts. Brass saiu para comunicar aos outros.

"Ele está morto".

"E agora, como ficamos, era nosso único suspeito dos carros".

Falou Greg, desanimado pela notícia. Foi Catherine que notou algo.

"Pessoal, a mensagem falava de uma casa branca, no fim da rua. Olhe lá, todas as outras não são brancas".

Uma das viaturas ficou no local do crime, o resto do pessoal foi para a outra casa, junto com a ambulância.


	9. Chapter 9

(Cap9)

2006

Eles confirmaram que a casa pertencia a Roderick Allans e conseguiram um mandato. Cercaram a casa.

Ele chamou Michael Figh e Elton Trents, mandou que eles ficassem vigiando as redondezas e qualquer movimentação diferente lhe avisasse. Para os irmãos Seirly a ordem era se armarem e atirarem se necessário fosse. Chamou Morris Nexis e John Jern para descerem com ele no porão.

Ele entrou na frente, depois eles. Então ele trancou a porta depois que eles passaram.

"Não precisam mais esconder, quero saber para quem ligaram".

Disse ele apontando uma arma para os dois. Eles negaram, nunca fariam isso.

"Muito bem, eu vou descer ele. Segurem-no pelos braços, o quero em pé".

Desceu ele e cada um foi de um lado, quando as pernas encostaram-se ao chão, ele não se firmou. Então eles o seguraram. Ele ficou a uma distância segura deles, mirou a cabeça do Griss e atirou. Ele caiu no chão ainda batendo a cabeça. Depois mirou o peito de um deles e atirou duas vezes, depois o outro. Ele olhou para os três corpos no chão, virou-se e saiu.

Lá fora se ouvia tiros, os irmãos Seirly estavam atirando contra os policiais. Os outros dois estavam lá em cima, tentando falar com alguém. Ele subiu e os matou também. Ninguém que o conhecia ficaria vivo. Deixou que os Seirly ficassem entre ele e a policia. Foi para a garagem e num Explorer blindado enfrentou as viaturas e fugiu.

Enquanto ele fugia, alguns policiais entraram pela parte de trás da casa. Adam Seirly e Antony Seirly foram alvejados e mortos durante o confronto, os policiais revistaram a casa e depois a liberaram o local. Nick, Brass e Warrick entraram, Brass foi para os quartos, Warrick para a cozinha e Nick foi para a sala.

Nick achou uma escada, desceu e a porta estava meio aberta. Viu três corpos no chão e gelou. _Meu Deus, não! _Correu até eles e reconheceu o Grissom. Ele tinha um risco com sangue e pólvora no lado direito da cabeça. Gritou.

"Grissom. Fale comigo".

Passou a mão no rosto dele, estava muito machucado. Nick tentou ouvir a respiração e não conseguiu.

"Griss".

Pegou o rosto dele com muito cuidado.

"Mestre".

Estava chorando quando ele balbuciou

"Nick".

Ele olhou e viu o Griss olhando para ele.

"Eu achei você".

Gritando para os outros.

"Ele está aqui. Tragam os paramédicos".

E olhando de novo para Griss.

"Nós recebemos sua carta e não queria que fosse a última coisa que falaria por você. Ele fugiu, mas vamos pegá-lo".

Entraram os paramédicos, seguidos por Warrick e Brass. Os três ficaram juntos o vendo ser atendido. Todos os procedimentos básicos depois o arrumaram com o colete cervical, limparam o ferimento e enfaixaram-no. Foi colocado na maca e saíram seguidos pelos três. Os outros dois estavam mortos.

Lá fora estava Greg, Catherine e Sara. Eles o viram ser colocado na ambulância e Sara foi com ele. Sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe deu a mão, ele ficou segurando a mão dela o tempo todo até o hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

(Cap10)

28 anos atrás

Ele foi julgado e condenado. Decidira ser o mais calmo dos prisioneiros, quem sabe conseguiria uma condicional. Guardou todo o dinheiro que tinha e aquele que ganhava na possibilidade de sair, senão conseguisse pagaria a alguém para fazer o que ele pretendia.

2006

Ele fugiu para o México. Acreditava ter matado todos. Pretendia voltar dentro de alguns anos, com outra identidade.

Eles observaram a ambulância sumindo em direção ao centro, estavam apreensivos quanto a condição dele. A única coisa que sabia é que ele estava vivo ainda. Dividiram-se em duas equipes para examinar os dois locais de crime. A casa de Roderick Allans e a de William Kirts.

Na ambulância, Sara ia de mãos dadas com ele. Queria acreditar que poderia ajudá-lo com isto. Ele estava gemendo mas eles não podiam lhe dar nenhum medicamento para dor antes que fizessem uma tomografia da cabeça, para verificar se havia ou não traumatismo.

Ela sussurrava no ouvido dele.

"Meu querido, agüente mais um pouco, nós estamos chegando. Fique comigo".

Grissom foi examinado pelo Doutor Malc Lines, que constatou que ele levou um tiro de raspão na cabeça, fazendo aparecer um corte do lado direito de 2,5 cm e pouco mais de 0,5 cm de profundidade. Nada muito grave, mas os paramédicos confirmaram que ele estava desacordado. Além disso, havia um "galo" na parte de trás da cabeça, o doutor Lines disse-lhe que ficaria em observação, mas por precaução, passaria a noite na UTI. Ele foi tratado e medicado, colocaram um acesso venoso com soro nele. Depois que ele dormiu o doutor foi falar com Sara.

"Ele está bem, considerando o que passou".

"Quando poderei vê-lo?"

"Amanhã, hoje ele vai dormir na UTI para podermos monitorá-lo melhor".

"Mas ele vai ficar bom?"

"Claro, vai precisa de alguns meses para recuperar todas as feridas. Mas ele vai ficar bom".

"Obrigada".

Sara estava mais aliviada, como não podia vê-lo hoje resolveu ir para casa. Ligou para Catherine.

"Cath, vou para casa. O Grissom está bem e vai ficar em observação na UTI hoje, amanhã podemos visitá-lo".

"Quem bom, Sara", fez sinal de ok para os outros, "amanhã iremos vê-lo. Vá para casa e descanse".

"Até mais. Obrigado Catherine".

Todos respiraram aliviados e voltaram ao trabalho.

Alguns meses depois ...

Eles o aguardavam na frente do hospital. Ele veio se apoiando numa bengala na mão direita, seu joelho do mesmo lado ainda não estava totalmente recuperado, e na mão esquerda vinha segurando a mão da Sara.

"Olá, chefinho".

Falaram em coro. Ele olhou para eles e sorriu.

"Obrigado pela recepção, mas vou para casa hoje. Só amanhã apareço por lá".

Nick se adiantou e lhe entregou um quadro onde haviam colocado a carta dele e um urlhttp/img264.imageshack.us/img264/9776/bilhetegrupo0ad.jpg bilhete/url, para ele guardar.

"É uma bela mensagem que nos mandou então fizemos uma para você", mostrando o bilhete.

Ele olhou e riu. Eles voltaram ao laboratório, ele e Sara foram para a casa dela.

Chegaram e ela arrumou o sofá para que ele pudesse descansar enquanto ela preparava o jantar. Ele ligou um cd de blues e tomou um pouco da água que ela tinha deixado para ele. Sentiu-se vivo novamente, estava quase bom e ao lado da mulher que amava.

"Deixe um pouco o jantar de lado, não estou com fome. Venha aqui".

"Já vou, eu vou programar isto. Pronto!".

Ela estava de vestido azul, decotado atrás mostrando as belas costas e suas lindas pernas. Ele passou a língua nos lábios quando a viu. Ela tinha trocado de roupa depois que chegou em casa e ele não a tinha visto ainda.

"Uau, você está linda".

"Obrigada".

"Venha, senta no meu colo".

Disse isso, fazendo um biquinho. _Quem poderia resistir?_ Ela foi e sentou-se no colo dele.

Eles começaram a se acariciar, ele beijou-a nas costas, no pescoço, mordiscou e lambeu a orelha, ela gemia e passava as mãos pelas costas dele, nos seus cabelos, procurando sua boca. Estavam com sede e fome um do outro. O beijo foi ardente e apaixonado, não tinham mais nada a esconder. Ela tirou o vestido, estava sem nada por baixo. Ele ficou extasiado diante do que via.

Devagarzinho, foi tirando sua roupa. Ela o ajudou, acariciando o corpo dele, fazendo-o gemer. Ele a tomou nos braços e fez amor com ela, pela primeira vez na casa dela, no sofá.

FiM


End file.
